When assembling a fresh air system, different components of the fresh air system have to be connected to one another in a communicating manner. For example, an air filter housing has to be connected to a fresh air distributor housing. Likewise, it can be necessary to connect hoses or pipes to one another or to a housing. Here, coupling devices can be employed.